The Moon Angel of Darkness
by anime-lover93
Summary: Darien and the inner scouts betray Serena. Her friends then disappear one day and she blames it on herself that she killed them (The Outers) but the inners and Darien really killed them. She then meets the Digidestined, the DigiTamers and the Frontier. Sh
1. Default Chapter

The Moon Angel of Darkness  
  
Type of Story: Crossover of SSM, DD, DD2, DT, DF, PKMR OR PKMS OR PKMB OR PKMY OR PKMR, PKMSL, PKMGD  
  
I don't own any of these but I wish I did.  
  
The Summary: Darien and the inner scouts betray Serena. Her friends then disappear one day and she blames it on herself that she killed them (The Outers) but the inners and Darien really killed them. She then meets the Digidestined, the DigiTamers and the Frontier. She also finds out her father had a collection of Poke'Mon in her room that had all the Poke'Mon that she might needed in battle against evil. She might as well find her place in their group and find friends there too.  
  
The Rating: PG - 13 (For very bad usage of words and bloody scenes.  
  
The Pairs (The Good Guys, the main characters): Tai and Serena (Yue) Matt and Sora Joe and Mimi T.K and Kari Ken and Yolie Cody and Suzy Henry and Rika Takato and Juri Kenji and his brother are in love with Zoey  
  
Signs: `~`~`~`~`~`~`~` : Scene change ( ARN ) : Author note ***** End of the chapter ?(or the end of the story) *****: The ending of story or chapter  
  
****************************CHAPTER ONE ****************************************************  
  
As Yue walks to the park that night she was too busy thinking of what happened this morning she didn't notice that she was walking into a portal. *FLASH BACK* Serena Yelled: "Mom, Why do I have to go back to the public school! You know that I don't like to go out side. And you know that other people will point at me and I will have no friends at all because my boyfriend and the others said things behind my back. Also the others four that are my friends are dead and I was the only one left alive after the truck ran over them and I was the only one left alive of the freak accident." " Well, we don't have enough money to let you go on with your home schooling with you father dead. He also left you something very important letter too. So go up to your room now and see if you can understand his death and the reason why I am doing this to you." Said her gentle mother. So Serena went up to her room as she did that Serena thought about how her father died and it didn't make any seance to at all. When she reached up to her room she say a silver backpack that said Moon Goddess. When she looked inside the Moon Goddess she saw a letter and many different little silver, white and ice blue color balls (Poke'balls) with a silver, ice blue, dark blue and white color Poke'dex with the words "Yue Serenity Usagi Cosmos". She then she tore open the letter that said: "Dear my dearest Daughter,  
I'm sorry that I can't say this in front of you or be with you when you were born. Your name is really Yue the Moon Goddess you can see that I all ready captured all the Poke'Mon that you would need to defeat in your battle to rescue me. If you want to capture more look in the last pocket there is some spare poke'ball that you can use if you want to capture more. Pluto also told me Serenity Cosmos your mother thought that you weren't ready to learn about you true heritage but you should know right now before it's to late. Yue, you are the daughter of the leader of the elite four that was me, Lance. I'm not really dead I just trapped in another world. If you looked in that you were Sailor Cosmos so good luck in defeating Chaos. You will be meeting a good friend of mine called, Gemini. When you meet him give him the letter that you will find underneath this letter it will say: "To Gemini in the Digital World". If you get lost in the Digital world then say these words: "Please help me thy partner that will be able to take me to my destination." And some help will come to you. When you meet the other People from the Elite Four say:" The Dragons' Daughter is here" And if they won't let you talk to them say this:" All the power in the world please help me call on my fathers partner so they know who I truly am his daughter." And if that doesn't work then give them the third letter that has the word on top that said "The Elite Four". The other Elite four is Bruno, Argenta, and __________. The base is in the woods and is under a huge tree that never losses its leaves. This Tree is in Ever Grande City near the tallest mountains that surrounded this tree so nobody can find it. When you meet Gemini he will give you your device, eggs, Cards, Spirits, Crest and introduce you to your partners if you haven't meet them. And you will meet other people that are the Digidestines One and Two, the Tamers, and the Spirits. You are very special because you are the one that can defeat D - reaper, Millliernsmon, Chaos, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Rocket, and The Monster that captured me. You will meet him in the park at 1200 today at night where a portal opens near the swings. Also take down your fake look and act because Gemini is going to introduce you to some of his friends and they might go to the same school as you and might like to meet the real you and what you really look like. The Moon Goddess hold all of the Poke'Mon that will only listen to you and you can understand them. You will have to put the Moon Goddess in your Sub Zero backpack. You should only carry the backpack when you are in the Poke'Mon world and you should always carry only 6 Poke'Mon at a time on your belt. I suggests that you should always carry are Dark Pontya, Dark Growlithe, Dark Vulpix, Silver Persian, Dark Dratini, Dark Eevee (there are many evolutionary stones in your backpack and your Dark Eevee can evolve into all of them and can evolve back into it original form. You need a light stone of a _________ and a dark stone a _____. ) Because they will listen you more then the others. They know you when you were really young because you use to play with them all day and sleep with them when we were in Poke'Mon world.  
  
P.S. They will all will have a crescent Moon somewhere on their body. EX: On their forehead, ears, on their thigh and many other places.  
Love from your father  
Lance Cosmos of the Elite Four.  
  
*FLASH BACK END*  
  
As she walked into the portal she then fell and landed on something soft. Yue or Serena had landed on the soft grass near a great big blue lake. She then said in her soft and gentle voice," Please help me thy partner that will be able to take me to my destination." In a minute two black, ice blue, silver, and dark blue digimon had appeared with the crescent moon on their forehead, tail or gloves. One was Dark Moon Dragonmon and the other one was Dark Moon Renamon. They ask who woke them up from their entural slumber and how did she know the saying that would wake them up. They also said that only Gemini and Lance would know these words and would only tell Lance's Daughter called Yue Serenity Cosmos or Serena. She answered their questions and said that she was Lance's Daughter and wanted to know where Gemini's house was so she could get her device, eggs, Cards, Spirits, Crest and introduce her to her partners if she haven't meet them. They took her to Gemini's House and said that the dragon's daughter had come to claim what her father had left for her before he was captured be the Monster. Gemini then gave her device that would store her eggs, spirits and she would be able to slash her digi-card that would help her in battle when she want to. He also gave her, her card and taught her how to use them. Gemini then said," Your Crest Sign is the Moon. The moon is light and dark. Yue can you sit tight while I get you partners and get the other digidestines, tamers, and the Frontier. O.K?" She agreed to him and sat thought what she could do while she wait for the other that Gemini said that she would meet.  
  
She took out the six Poke'ball that had the Poke'Mon that she was supposed to bring. She called them out and played with them while she waited. They all remembered the little girl that they played with before she disappeared one day with an older lady, that was called Pluto, took her away from her from their mistress fathers' dimension. D. Pontya (Ice Horse) went near her mistress and nuzzled her with her nose while she sat on the ground behind her mistress. D. Growlithe (Blue) sat beside his mistress. D. Vulpix (Ice Fox) sat in her mistress lap. D. Dratini (Ice Dragon) curled her body around her mistress neck. Silver Persian (Silver) sat on her mistress other side and purred her heart out. D. Eevee (Ice Blue) on Yue's head and was contend there. They talked and talked with their missing mistress that they did not notice that Gemini came back with her partners and the DD's, Tamers, and the Frontier. Gemini: Yue, these are the Digidestion, the next group is the tamers and the last group is the Frontier. Digidestions, Tamers, and Frontier this is Yue Serenity Cosmos. She is goes to school in the Jubian District." Kari: Hi! I'm Tai's little sister. My partner is Gutomon and my crest is Light. Matt: My name is Matt. My partner is Garurumon and my crest is Friendship. T.K: I'm Kari's boyfriend. You can call me T.K. My partner is Patamon and my crest is Hope. Izzi: Izzi. My crest is Knowledge and my partner is Tentomon. Joe: My name is Joe. I'm Mimi boyfriend. My crest is Responsibility and by partner is _______. Mimi: Name's Mimi. My Crest is Seniority and my partner is _______. Sora: My name is Sora. I'm Matt's girlfriend and my crest is Love. My Partner is Beomon. Davis: Davis. Holder of Courage and Friendship. Partner is Veemon Ken: Ken. Kindness. Partner is Wormmon. My girlfriend is Yolie. Yolie: I'm Yolie Ken's girlfriend. My partner is Halkmon and I'm the holder of Cody: I'm Cody. My girlfriend is Suzy. My Partner is Armodomon and I'm the holder of Tai: And I'm Tai the leader of the DigiDestions. My Partner is Agumon and my crest is Courage. Takato: I'm the leader of the tamers. My Partner is Guilmon. I'm also Juri's Boyfriend Juri: My partner is Leomon. And I'm Takato is girlfriend. Henry: My Partner is Terriermon. And my girlfriend is Rika. Rika: Names Rika. My Partner is Renamon. Calumon: I'm the one that helps digimon digivole. Zoey: I hold the wind spirit. Kenji: I hold the light spirit. Konchi: I hold the dark spirit. J.P: I hold the Electric spirit Tommy: I hold the ice spirit T.M: I'm the leader of the spirits and I hold the water and fire spirits. Dark Moon Renamon (DMR): I'm dark moon renamon. I am one of Yue's Partners. Dark Moon Dragonmon (DMD): I'm dark moon dragonmon my mistress is Yue. Yue: I am Yue Serenity Cosmos. My father was capture by The Monster. He was the leader of the Elite Four in the Poke'Mon dimension. His name was Lance Cosmos. I am a digidestion, tamer and a frontier. People in the real world know me as Serena the golden meatball hairstyle, ditsy, clumsy, and stupid as a very naïve girl that is always late for school. These are the few of my Poke'Mon that you saw when you came through a portal. Tai: How can you be Serena she looks nothing like you?! Yue: Gemini? Should I show them who I really am in the real world and should I tell them who I really am other then what I told them? Gemini: Yes you should show them and tell them whom you really are and show them at the same time. As then you her transformation pen to transform herself into Serena the naïve girl. They were all amaze at what they saw. When she showed them how she had died over and over again for her family and friend and how they betrayed her up to this point. They felt sorry and were awed that she was Sailor Moon AKA. Sailor Cosmos and she was Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. Yue: Can I go know I need to go home? Oh. Gemini I forgot to tell you that I might need to go to my fathers dimension something to tell his comrades that he is still alive. Gemini: Ok. But take the tamers, frontier, and destines with you. Yue: I can take care of myself and they can come along because they don't have any PMK that would listen to them and my PMK will only listen to me. Gemini: Then they would have to capture some for themselves. Yue: They can bring their partner because we don't have any PKM that can talk and have attacks like that. The only people I could bring are the frontier. Gemini: The Tamers and Destines partners could be stuff animals. Yours could be like stuff animals too. Yue: No, My can change into PKMs if they wanted to. DMD change into a Dark Moon dragonair and DMR change into a Dark Moon Vulpix. The dark moon dragonair has a crescent moon inside the small orb near the neck. Dark moon vulpix has the crescent moon on one of her nine tails. So the tamers and the frontier jumped into the portal that Gemini created for them and sent them one their way to find their new team mate's father.  
  
*Epilogue for the next chapter* Serena (Yue) and the gang is teleported to the PKM world. Once she is teleported there she and the gang goes around asking where is the 


	2. Writer's Block! Sorry!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!  
  
TO: Everyone who read this story.  
  
I'm sorry about this, but this story will have to be put on hold. I'm on a VERY BIG Writer's Block. I think that I will be able to up date me story by the beginning of May. I'm sorry. Please stay tuned for the next chapter if I'm able to think up the next chapter before the beginning of May.  
  
-anime-lover93 


End file.
